This invention relates to identifying microorganisms and, more particularly, to a tray containing trace amounts of reagents for identifying microorganisms.
In order to generally identify microorganisms, it is necessary to perform the steps of isolating the microorganisms via isolation media, inoculating them in more than twenty kinds of confirmation media with purely isolated bacteria, culturing them in an incubator at 37.degree. C. for 24 to 48 hours, and then detecting the biochemical properties of the bacteria to be tested. Accordingly, an aseptic operation is necessary to prepare the media with complicated operation for identifying the microorganisms thus cultured.